Grim Reaper Love Story
by vickyxo.xo
Summary: "Sometimes, I wonder if the grim reaper has the saddest job in the world..." Jace is a grim reaper, he has no choice but listen to the sensor in his mind and either kill or let a human survive. Clary is a normal artsy, beautiful human being who just so happens to meet the mysterious Jace Wayland. What happens when fate and tragedy collide for these two? Can Jace follow the rules?


**Got this idea from a picture of a grim reaper and the story just seemed to come to place in my mind. Enjoy :)**

* * *

People die everyday. Some die from old age, some die from car accidents, some die from another's hand, and some die from they're own hand.

But its not they're choice when they pass or the one everyone seems to call "God", its my choice on whether they survive or die. You see I have a very specific job, and you'll probably think it's the most easiest job in the world. I'm a grim reaper. I take souls, I pull the plug.

Its not something that we choose to do. We don't walk into some random office asking for the manager and handing in a resume to hopefully get the job. Its something we are born into, something that I was born to do. A lot of the grim's hate the job, I mean who would want to be the reason someone no longer lives anymore? But if the world didn't have us, then no one would ever die. People's death are what keeps the earth balanced, keeps order among the frankly I don't mind the job, I always get the random people. I never get the people I have come to know or get to have in my life. I feel no sympathy towards the humans that I "pull the plug" on. Caring can be dangerous with a job like this. We don't get the choice if the person dies or not, we have this type of sensor in our brains that knows when the person should dir or survive and we have to act upon them, we don't get the choice. But I wouldn't choose any other job.

My name is Jonathon Wayland, Jace for short, and this is my story.

* * *

"Jonathon!"

A screech rang out through the house and echoed in my ear as I woke up drenched in sweat, heart beating fast, trying to catch my breath. I ran a shaky hand through my damp blond curls and close my eyes to try and focus on my breathing.

I've woken up almost every morning like this for a couple weeks now, you would think I would be used to them by now, but they're just as terrible as the first time I ever had the night mare.

"Jace?" a voice says, my door opens as well but in a very cautious way, but it still made me jump, loosing concentration on my breathing.

"Damn it Alec, you scared the shit out of me!" I yelled breathlessly at my room-mate, throwing my pillow at his face.

"You were screaming like a girl in your sleep again dude! Was just coming in to check on you and to make sure you didn't wet the bed." Alec said sarcastically, dodging another pillow in the process.

"Get out of my room ass hole." I said exhaustedly, throwing the covers my head trying to get some more sleep, but before I could even close my eye lids the blanket was ripped off my body and a gust a cold air washed up my body raising goose-bumps all over myself.

"Its time for school idiot, you skipped all last week you need to go this week." Alec said, throwing my blanket at the end of my bed.

"It was a busy week last week." was all I said before getting out of bed and heading towards my dresser.

"We all had a busy week last week, a building collapse trapping and killing all those people had everyone busy." he said sitting at the end of my bed, checking his cell phone.

"Yea whatever." I said, throwing on my red shirt and plain blue jeans on. Simple enough.

"At least we didn't have to put down a lot of people, it was just really confusing because our sensors were just all over the place trying to pick out which person was to pass and which were to survive. I hate it when that happens." Alec continued, but I just started to block him out and nod my head in agreement.

I didn't mind the job of being a grim reaper, but that doesn't mean I like talking about my job. I walked into my bathroom still zoning out of what Alec was saying and started brushing my teeth. After I was finished, I walked back into my room grabbing my back pack, noticing Alec was still going off about last week, but wasn't really paying attention to anything either besides his phone.

"Dad said one of the grim's recognized one of the humans trapped under some of the building and was just hanging by a thread. Her sensor said the person was meant to pass, but she was trying to fight it and let him live. Apparently it was an old boyfriend or something. Dad had to do it himself, since she was hurting herself so much from trying to reject the sensor. I just hope I never have to do something like that ever." Alec said, starring at just his phone screen.

"It's the job we were destined to do, she shouldn't have fought it. It was stupid and reckless on her part." I replied back, searching for my jacket.

"I know but what if one of us was put in a position like that, someone that we loved was dying in front of us and we couldn't do anything except follow what are sensors tell us? Wouldn't that kill you?" he said all seriously, starring at me now. I just looked away and focused on a blue bird just outside my window.

"Its our job Alec. We don't get a say." and with that he shut up, and walked out of my room in silent.

* * *

**Hope you liked the beginning, leave a comment on your thoughts and feelings, I really like know what you guys thought!  
Thanks for reading, and stayed tuned for my other stories as well. **


End file.
